Ian James Corlett
| birth_place = Burnaby, British Columbia, Canada | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = Ian Corlett | residence = Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Palm Springs, California, U.S. | occupation = Voice actor, producer, author | years_active = 1984–present | credits = Dragon Ball Z as Goku Key the Metal Idol as Shuichi Tataki Beast Wars: Transformers as Cheetor Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog as Coconuts Mega Man as Mega Man | television = Being Ian, Yvon of the Yukon | agent = Atlas Talent Agency | children = 2; including Claire Corlett | website = }} Ian James Corlett (born August 29, 1962) is a Canadian voice actor, producer, and author. He is the creator of Studio B Productions' animated series Being Ian and Yvon of the Yukon. One of his best-known animation roles was the voice of Goku in the Saban dub of Dragon Ball Z in the 1990s. Career In addition to programming some drum tracks and helping with some computer sequences on Queensrÿche's album Operation: Mindcrime, and also selling the band some music gear in the 1980s, Corlett also lent his voice to several animated series produced/dubbed in Canada. His most notable voice roles included the title character of the Mega Man TV show, Cheetor in Beast Wars: Transformers, Glitch-Bob in ReBoot, Coconuts in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog, and Andy Larkin in What's with Andy?. Another notable, yet brief starring role of Corlett's was Goku in Funimation/Saban's original dub of Dragon Ball Z. Corlett has also lent his voice to less known DIC Entertainment shows such as Super Duper Sumos and Sonic Underground. He also voiced Mr. Cramp in The Cramp Twins. In Salty's Lighthouse, he played Ten Cents, Otis, Zeebee, Zip, Lord Stinker, Frank, Eddie, and the Lighthouse Clock. Through a coincidence, Corlett who voiced Dr. Wily in DIC's video-game oriented cartoon Captain N: The Game Master would later voice his nemesis Mega Man in the Ruby-Spears cartoon adaptation of the games. Personal life Corlett lives in Vancouver with his wife and two children, Philip and Claire Corlett. They have done voice work for two different animated series, Dinosaur Train and My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, respectively. He also has a residence in Palm Springs, California. Filmography Animation Anime Film Video games Bibliography * E is for Ethics (Simon & Schuster, Atria Books, 2009; ) * E is for Environment (Simon & Schuster, Atria Books, 2011; ) References Citations }} Book references * | url = https://books.google.com/books?id=YX_daEhlnbsC | title = Encyclopedia of Television Shows, 1925 through 2010 | edition=2d | first=Vincent |last=Terrace | isbn = 9780786486410 | publisher = McFarland | year = 2008 }} * | url=https://books.google.com/books?id=GoKJZanh6TsC | title=The Year in Television, 2009: A Catalog of New and Continuing Series, Miniseries, Specials and TV Movies | first=Vincent |last=Terrace | isbn = 9780786456444 | publisher = McFarland | year = 2010 }} External links * * * * Category:1962 births Category:Living people Category:20th-century Canadian male actors Category:21st-century Canadian male actors Category:Canadian male voice actors Category:Canadian people of Polish descent Category:Canadian people of Scottish descent Category:Canadian people of Manx descent Category:Male actors from British Columbia Category:Writers from British Columbia Category:People from Burnaby Category:Canadian film producers Category:Canadian male singers Category:Canadian songwriters Category:Canadian screenwriters Category:Canadian television writers Category:Male television writers Category:Canadian children's writers Category:Canadian impressionists (entertainers)